moonlightloversfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Mevala/Odcinek 2 - Beliath (tłumaczenie)
Hej! Tłumaczenie właściwie zakończone. Wykonano na podstawie nagrania z discorda ML <3. UWAGA: Rozwijana lista z tłumaczeniami na górze strony tymczasowo nie jest aktualizowana, ale spokojnie, wszystkie linki znajdziecie na dole każdego wpisu z tłumaczeniem, po kliknięciu na rubrykę "Rozdziały". Przepraszam za utrudnienia! <3 Standardowo parę uwag na początek: 1. to nie jest solucja, 2. tłumaczenie jest kompletnie amatorskie, także mogą się w nim trafić drobne błędy, czy jakiś niefortunny dobór słów 3. zastrzegam sobie prawo lekkiej modyfikacji zdania, jeśli uznam, że napisane inaczej wyraża to samo co oryginał, ale lepiej brzmi po polsku. Miłej lektury <3 center - jesteśmy w ogrodzie - E: Pomimo traumy, powracających wspomnień i ciągle świeżych odczuć mojego połamanego po upadku ciała... ogród w rezydencji był dla mnie miejscem niebiańskiego spokoju w tym otaczającym mnie więzieniu. - w tym odcinku chyba ktoś sobie przypomniał, że wszystkie nazwy są pisane wielką literą, dlatego rezydencja nagle stała się Rezydencją XD E: Brałam głębokie wdechy, pozwalając moim płucom się napełnić powietrzem, po czym wydychałam je powoli. To było teraz jedyne miejsce, w którym mogłam się cieszyć odrobiną spokoju i przestrzeni. Jedyne miejsce, w którym uspokajała się moja świeżo odkryta klaustrofobia. E: Po kilku godzinach siedzenia na ławce, wcale nie nabrałam większej ochoty na przebywanie w rezydencji niż w momencie, gdy z niej wychodziłam. Ciągle przesuwałam palcami w dół szyi, pozwalając im biec po mojej skórze. Zadrżałam, gdy tylko poczułam słabe, nierówne punkty, których szukałam... E: Ślady po ugryzieniu. E: (Mimo że zaczęło to już do mnie docierać, to nadal... o rany...) E: (Wampiry.) E: (Jak ja tu trafiłam? Czułam się jakbym wpadła w jedną z tych książek, które miałam w zwyczaju pochłaniać, gdy tylko jakąś dorwałam.) E: (I zazwyczaj wyobrażałam sobie siebie jako główną bohaterkę, ale szczerze, nie taki scenariusz miałam w głowie.) się Zmierzchu, dostało się Diabolic Lovers - trzeba uważać z marzeniami :| E: Biorąc pod uwagę przez co przechodziłam, byłam bardzo daleka od tego, by być główną bohaterką w mojej historii. Strzępy informacji, które udało mi się zebrać, powiedziały mi przynajmniej, że moi nadnaturalni "najemcy" mieszkali tutaj już od dłuższego czasu i nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru się stąd wynosić... ani mnie zaakceptować pośród nich. E: Jak tylko o tym pomyślałam, to gniew gonił mój strach. E: (Poświęciliby więcej uwagi zwierzątku domowemu! A przynajmniej kotu albo psu, z nimi miło się rozmawia. Tylko Raphael zdawał się próbował mnie zrozumieć.) Rafcio to życie, a jak E: (Poza tym mam Vladimira i Beliatha, którzy nienawidzą się nawzajem i wyładowują na mnie swoją irytację. Żaden z nich nie jest zainteresowany moim losem. Przerażające... E: (Nie wiem co robić... nie wiem...) E: Po tym jak Beliath mnie ugryzł, byłam całkowicie wyssana z energii. Szok, strach, sprzeczne odczucia... Przez cały powrót byłam jak we mgle, nie potrafiłam nawet określić, czy wróciłam na własnych nogach, czy to Beliath mnie przyniósł. E: Obudziłam się później w swoim łóżku i choć szyja nadal mnie bolała, to rana już zaczęła się goić. E: Bezzwłocznie zebrałam się w sobie, żeby wyjść i złapać trochę świeżego powietrza... Po tym, co dopiero się wydarzyło, wszystko było lepsze od przebywania wewnątrz rezydencji. E: (I nadal nie rozumiałam, co się ze mną stało przy tamtym policjancie. Dlaczego nie byłam w stanie z nim porozmawiać?) E: (Dlaczego nie mogłam porozmawiać z kimkolwiek?) E: (To było tak, jakby coś mnie przed tym powstrzymywało. Tak jakbym nie mogła wyartykułować pojedynczego słowa. Odblokowałam się, gdy pojawił się Beliath.) E: (Dlaczego, na litość boską... dlaczego??) E: Myślenie o tym wszystkim wykańczało mnie bardziej niż cokolwiek. Nieustannie wpadałam z jednej skrajności w drugą. Beliath ciągle mnie przerażał, tym bardziej że zrozumiałam moją... rolę. E: Jestem racją żywnościową, trochę problem z tym określeniem, bo używane tutaj "food supply" oznacza dosłownie "dostawę żywności", co po polsku w tym kontekście brzmi trochę dziwnie, dlatego zdecydowałam się właśnie na "rację żywnościową"'' jeśli dobrze wszystko zrozumiałam. W jakiś sposób, którego nie rozumiałam, zostałam przywiązana do wampira i najwidoczniej mógł mnie on teraz do woli gryźć. I to mnie przerażało.'' E: Im więcej o tym myślałam i im bardziej moja złość zagłuszała moje przygnębienie, tym bardziej chciałam walczyć i niezależnie od tego, czego chciał Beliath, nie pozwolić się zamienić w chodzący kawałek mięsa. E: Pojawiło się we mnie na powrót poczucie bezraności... i wróciłam do punktu wyjścia. E: Nie widziałam żadnego rozwiązania, a w każdym razie - jeszcze nie. I to mnie przerażało bardziej niż wszystko inne. znowu będzie powtarzanie, że coś bardziej i bardziej? *przygotowuje już sobie chusteczki, żeby po tłumaczeniu wypłakać się w kącie* E: (Tymczasem powinnam się zdecydować, jak się zachowywać. To mi pomoże oprzeć się Beliathowi i może dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie pójdzie mu ze mną tak łatwo.) - tutaj jest wybór, w jaki sposób mamy mu się opierać xD - E: (Nie zmierzałam dać się wmieszać w jego sprawy i pozwalać mu kontrolować sytuacji. Wygląda na to, że chce ze mną flirtować i oczekuje, że się poddam we wszystkim.) E: (Jeśli go wyprowadzę z jego fantazji i jasno pokażę, że nie zamierzam grać w jego przedstawieniu, to może się uspokoi, nawet jeśli go to zdenerwuje.) E: (W końcu zaczęłam zauważać, że ma dwa różne oblicza. Z pewnością powinnam jakoś dać radę dobrze to wykorzystać.) E: (Może i to był drobiazg, i nie miałam pewności w jakim stopniu będę w stanie wprowadzić w życie to postanowienie, ale czułam się lepiej z tym, że podjęłam jakąś decyzję. Przynajmniej mogłam poczuć, że zrobiłam jakiś postęp.) E: W tym równaniu jednak była ciągle jedna niewiadoma... E: (Ciągle jest ta sprawa Kielicha...) E: (Nie miałam czasu się temu przyjrzeć, ale wygląda na to, że wszystko się kręci wokół tego. Uratowanie mi życia. Moja niewola. Moc, którą Beliath nade mną panuje...) E: (Muszę się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej. Potrzebuje wiedzieć, z czym mam do czynienia.) E: Ponieważ nawet jeśli miałam to surrealistyczne poczucie że śniłam i walczyłam z iluzjami... to nie mogłam tak po prostu siedzieć i czekać. Im więcej będę wiedziała, tym lepiej będę mogła się bronić. Obecnie tylko to się liczy. E: (Lepiej jak wrócę już do rezydencji. Wolałabym, żeby nie zaciągnęli mnie za skórę na karku małego kotka xD do rezydencji albo żeby w ogóle wiedzieli, że tu byłam. E: (I... Obym nie wpadła na Beliatha.) - wchodzimy do holu rezydencji - E: (Wszystko tu wygląda tak spokojnie... Jeśli moje założenia są poprawne, to musi ich być tutaj co najmniej pięciu albo sześciu. Myślałam, że będzie tutaj bardziej... tłoczno.) E: (Chyba że mnie unikają... albo mają inny tryb życia. Nie miałam pojęcia.) E:'' Znowu poczułam się strasznie bezradna, ale przez to tym bardziej chciałam zacząć moje poszukiwania i lepiej wtopić się w to nowe środowisko.'' E: Tylko gdzie powinnam zacząć? Gdzie mogłabym znaleźć tego typu informacje? E: Myśląc logicznie, są tylko dwie drogi na poznanie takich informacji. Muszę: albo kogoś wprost o to zapytać... albo poszukać dokumentów, które mogłyby o tym wspominać. E: (Beliath wspomniał o legendach i dowodach na temach wampirów, a Biblioteka wygląda na nieźle zaopatrzoną. Nie byłoby wielkim zaskoczeniem dla grupy... wampirów... by zbierać książki na ten temat.) E: (Ale oczywiście, oni sami są źródłami najwiarygodniejszych informacji. Z pewnością któryś z nich zgodziłby się o tym ze mną porozmawiać...) - tu jest wybór między Rafciem, Włodkiem i pójściem do Biblioteki, gdzie spotkamy Ethana; filmiku, który mam, jest rozmowa z Ethanem, więc ja w swojej grze pójdę do Rafcia, także będzie można tutaj przeczytać sceny po obu tych wyborach - WERSJA Z RAPHAELEM E: (Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, myślę, że lepiej mi będzie odrobinę zaryzykować. Moja niewiedza jest niebezpieczna i przez nią jestem o wiele bardziej wrażliwa/wystawiona na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie dobrze, jeśli zbyt delikatna. nie jestem pewna, czy Eloise ma tutaj na myśli siebie, czy ta sprawa może być zbyt delikatna xD E: (Może mogłabym zapytać Raphaela... Ostatecznie on jest obecnie jedynym, który normalnie ze mną rozmawiał. Podejrzewam, że jest najmniej ryzykownym wyborem.) E: (A przynajmniej... mam taką nadzieję...) E: (Mam nadzieję, że nikt w zamian nie zacznie mi zadawać niezręcznych pytań... i mam nadzieję, że Beliath się o tym nie dowie.) E:'' Przeszedł mnie dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa i palcami znowu dotknęłam blizn.'' E: Tak... nie mogę się doczekać, aż będę miała przeciwko niemu coś, czym będę mogła się bronić. E: (Cóż, mogę zacząć moje poszukiwania podczas gdy tutaj jest ciągle tak miło i spokojnie!) E: (Przeszukałam parter, mając nadzieję, że gdzieś tu jest Raphael. Szczerze, to ani trochę nie rozumiem ich codziennej rutyny/zwyczajów.) E: (Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzi ze mną porozmawiać... Jest dla mnie miły, ale to jeszcze nie oznacza, że wytłumaczy mi coś więcej.) E: (Nie wiem, czy to nie jest jakiś temat tabu. Mam tutaj cały świat do odkrycia, nawet jeśli wolałabym tego uniknąć.) - pojawia się Raphael - wreszcie, myślałam, że ten monolog wewnętrzny bohaterki nigdy się nie skończy R: Eloise? Szukasz czegoś? E: (Och, świetnie, zdecydowanie nie śpi! I na szczęście jest sam.) nigdzie tego nie mówi wprost, ale generalnie jest wczesny wieczór xD E: Dobry wieczór, Raphaelu! Prawdę powiedziawszy, to właśnie cię szukałam. Czy pozostali jeszcze śpią? E: Tak jak za każdym razem, spokojny uśmiech Raphaela sprawił, że się rozluźniłam. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego nie wybrałam go zamiast Beliatha... sobie to samo pytanie od początku tej ścieżki R: Faktycznie często wstaję przed pozostałymi. Ślepota uczyniła mnie bardziej wyczulonym na pewne rzeczy i można powiedzieć, że nierzadko moją rolą jest czuwanie/wartowanie. E: Czuwanie? Z jakiego powodu? Macie jakichś wrogów? R: Byłabyś zdziwiona, gdybyśmy mieli? E: Cóż... Mam na myśli, że skoro jesteście wampirami, to nie wiem, co mogłoby wam zagrażać. Jesteście zdolni do bronienia się, czyż nie? R: To nie sprawia, że nie jesteśmy wystawieni na żadne zagrożenia. Żyjemy w ciszy i spokoju, z dala od ludzi, żeby się chronić. W nocy, gdy tu przybyłaś, za późno się zorientowałem, że tu jesteś... zdanie ma taką konstrukcję, że można je też zrozumieć tak: "w nocy, gdy tu przybyłaś, zrozumiałem, że jesteś tutaj za późno...", ale na logikę skłaniam się ku pierwszej wersji Tego wszystkiego można było uniknąć. Przepraszam za to. E: (Och... nigdy nawet o tym nie pomyślałam. Ale nie mogę zacząć myśleć o wszystkich "jeśli"... szczególnie z moim jedynym sprzymierzeńcem.) E: To nie twoja wina, Raphaelu. W każdym razie to nie ty mnie zaatakowałeś. E: (Nadal nie wiem, kim był ten chłopak. Wcześniej czy później będę musiała o to zapytać.) R: Wiem, że obecna sytuacja jest dla ciebie bardzo trudna. Jeśli to możliwe to chciałbym ją uczynić znośniejszą. Wiem, że nie wszyscy moi towarzysze akceptują twoją obecność tutaj... Zrobię wszystko, żeby ci pomóc się dopasować. E: W rzeczywistości tylko ledwo go słyszałam. Przypomnienie sobie o ataku przywiodło do mnie obrazy trzepoczących w powietrzu płatków kwiatów, ich odurzający zapach zmieszany z zapachem mojej krwi... E: Wzięłam się w garść zanim Raphael się zaniepokoił moim milczeniem. - tu jest wybór pogadania o upadku, albo zastanawiania się na głos, dlaczego Beliath się zgodził na jej wybór - E: Jest mi trudno zapomnieć co się wydarzyło, a już w szczególności - jak się to skończyło. E: Wiem, że stałam się "Kielichem"... ale mam problem z załapaniem, co to właściwie znaczy. E: (I już, powiedziałam to... Oby powiedział mi coś więcej na ten temat.) R: Mogę sobie to wyobrazić. Przemiana człowieka w Kielich jest dość zawiłą sprawą. Nie sądzę, by Beliath był jakoś szczególnie zainteresowany tym, co za tym co się z tym wiąże i obawiam się, że z czasem się rozczaruje. E: (Cóż, chciałabym to zobaczyć.) E: Dlaczego? Czym on ryzykuje? R: Beliath ma skłonności do interesowania się kobietami, niedługo się o tym przekonasz. Ale nie jest ani trochę zainteresowany wiązaniem się/budowaniem relacji z nimi. E: (Coraz lepiej.) E: Myślisz, że to dlatego zgodził się zmienić mnie w Kielich? Ponieważ... oczekuje czegoś ode mnie? R: Być może, ale myślę, że najbardziej go motywowało posiadanie dostępu do krwi kiedy tylko będzie miał na nią ochotę. Z wyjątkiem tego, że jesteś osobą, a nie racją żywnościową. Musiał o tym zapomnieć. E: (Muszę mu opowiedzieć o mojej wyprawie do Miasteczka... może pomoże mi trochę lepiej to zrozumieć.) E: Hej, tak przy okazji... Może słyszałeś zeszłej nocy, jak wychodzę z rezydencji? R: Tak, wiem o tym. I spodziewałem się tego, bo każdy chciałby odzyskać wolność. Czułem, że odchodzisz, ale nie przerwałem snu. To Beliath powinien naprawiać swoje błędy. E: Więc, wiedziałeś? I nie zatrzymywałeś mnie? wielu słów i niewielkiej treści zdecydowanie powinien powędrować do tej linijki; przecież Raphael właśnie to powiedział... R: To nie była moja rola/sprawa. Niestety też wiedziałem, że twoja wolność jest ograniczona i nie może ci się nic stać. I miałem nadzieję, że twoje odejście spowoduje u Beliatha tak duży szok, że choć trochę zmieni swoje zachowanie. E: (Gdyby tylko tak było.) E: Nie sądzę, by przez to choć trochę spanikował. Znalazł mnie w uliczce, gdzie się zatrzymałam, ugryzł mnie bez ostrzeżenia i przyprowadził z powrotem do rezydencji. W ogóle się nie spodziewałam, że to się tak skończy. R: Poczekaj, co masz na myśli, że cię ugryzł? W mieście, na ulicy, gdzie ludzie mogli was zobaczyć? E: (Och? Czy to jakiś czuły punkt?) R: Na litość boską... mówię to, choć nie jestem nawet zaskoczony... Beliath ma zalety, ale jest wyjątkowo lekkomyślny. To co ci zrobił było niebezpieczne, jak i również okrutne wobec ciebie! E: Przyjemne uczucie ciepła zaczęło trzepotać w mojej piersi. Wreszcie ktoś mnie broni. Wreszcie nie czuję się taka samotna. R: Ta lekkomyślność... spróbuję z nim porozmawiać. Sposób, w jakim on polega na istniejącej między wami więzi i na siłach, które nas chronią, jest zbyt ryzykowny. Powinien być bardziej uważny i nie dawać się ponieść wszystkim zachciankom. E: (Och, wreszcie zaczęliśmy temat tego całego Kielicha! Może uda mi się uzyskać parę odpowiedzi.) - tu jest wybór między podjęciem tematu a wyznaniem, że Eloise się obawiała, że Beliath zrobi jej piekło - E: Raphaelu, dopiero co wspomniałeś o więzi, prawda? E: Kiedy byłam w mieście, dotarło do mnie, że nie mogłam... rozmawiać z ludźmi. Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tą więzią? E: (Opisane w ten sposób to brzmi niemal głupio, ale nie wiedziałam, jak inaczej to wytłumaczyć.) R: Rozumiem. Myślę, że mam na to odpowiedź. Czy próbowałaś rozmawiać o nas i o rezydencji? E: ... Tak, właśnie tak. R: Cóż, posłuchaj mnie teraz. Muszę się ostrzec o jednej rzeczy: jako Kielich, nie możesz do woli rozmawiać o wampirach. Więź, która cię łączy z Beliathem sprawa, że musisz go bronić, a on ciebie, co oznacza potrzebę utrzymania jego istnienia w sekrecie. E: Zaraz, czy ty mi właśnie mówisz, że nie mogę o tym rozmawiać? Tak jakby powstrzymywał mnie przed tym jakiś filtr? R: Dokładnie. Nie potrafię ci podać naukowego wytłumaczenia, ale to jest coś, co sam zaobserwowałem i jest to też dość dobrze znany efekt. E: Skoro już mowa o nauce, to nie mogłam się powstrzymać od pomyślenia przez chwilę o moich rodzicach, którzy byli naukowcami. Nigdy nie poznałam tematu ich badań... Może życie tutaj da mi klucz do tej zagadki. R: Tak czy inaczej, chciałem powiedzieć, że to jeden z wielu efektów. Moce Beliatha mają na ciebie silny wpływ z powodu waszej więzi, ale twoja moc także urośnie z czasem. E: (Co to znaczy "twoja"? Czy on ma na myśli, że... i o co chodzi z tym Beliathem?) - tu jest wybór zapytać o moce Beliatha czy moce Eloise - wybór E: Powiedziałeś "twoja". Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć... że ja też mam moce? R: Jestem pewny, że każda więź z Kielichem jest unikatowa. Niestety nie mogę podać ci więcej szczegółów. Tymczasem Beliath ma specjalne umiejętności, potrzebne by zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo. Obserwowanie cię, kontaktowanie się z tobą, odnajdywanie cię i unikanie niebezpiecznych sytuacji stanowi część tych umiejętności. E: (I używał ich całkiem efektywnie, gdy potrzebował mnie znaleźć w Miasteczku i napić się mojej krwi w ciemnej alejce.) E: (Więc... wyczuwam, że Raphael jest nieco zakłopotany mówieniem o Beliacie w ten sposób. Nie ma sensu zbyt długo męczyć mojego jedynego sprzymierzeńca. Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć.) E: Nie zapomnę o tym. Dzięki za powiedzenie mi o tym wszystkim. To mi pomoże się tutaj zaadaptować. R: Chciałbym móc powiedzieć ci więcej, ale myślę, że reszty powinnaś dowiedzieć się sama... i z Beliathem. E: (Z Beliathem? Mam nadzieję, że to żart?) E: (Moje milczenie musiało być wymowne, bo zauważyłam, że Raphael lekko zmarszczył brwi.) R: Jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że w to wątpisz, ale szczerze wierzę w to, co powiedziałem. Beliath ma o wiele więcej pozytywnych cech, niż to chce pokazać. Są one tylko trudne do wydobycia. E: Skoro tak mówisz. R: Dam ci jeszcze jedną radę, jeśli mi pozwolisz. E: (Obawiam się, że Raphael jest zbyt optymistyczny, ale cóż, to nic nie kosztuje.) E: Tak? R: Nie spiesz się z Beliathem, bądź sobą i nie próbuj go oszukiwać, czy nim manipulować. Prawdopodobnie zostaniesz wplątana w gierki, których nie rozumiesz... i Beliath jest najlepszym mi znanym graczem. E: Gierki? O jakiego rodzaju gierkach mówisz? R: Szczerze mówiąc, tych najniebezpieczniejszego rodzaju. Beliath jest charyzmatycznym uwodzicielem, który wie jak manipulować osobami wokół niego, a nawet robić z tego grę. Nie ma sensu uściślać, kto tu jest mistrzem gry... On w ten sposób kontroluje swój świat. Uważaj, żebyś nie wpadła w żadną pułapkę. E: (Jeśli to dobrze zrozumiałam, to na razie miałam jedynie przedsmak osobowości Beliatha. Dobrze, że mam więcej informacji, bo nawet mały szczegół może się okazać przydatny przeciwko niemu.) Rafcio zawsze daje najlepsze porady <3 E: Postaram się o tym nie zapomnieć, Raphaelu. I... dziękuję. Dziękuję za wszystko. Pójdę już do siebie. R: Nie ma za co. Miłego wypoczynku. E: (Miałam dość informacji, by teraz poruszyć temat z Beliathem. Może nawet wystarczy, by ustalić granice i sprawić, by posłuchał głosu rozsądku. Nie ma prawa ze mną robić wszystkiego, co tylko zachce.) E: (Słyszę jakieś odgłosy na górze... lepiej się pospieszę i wrócę do mojego pokoju, zanim będzie ryzyko, że wpadnę na kogoś innego.) '- dalej dla obu wersji tak samo -' WERSJA Z ETHANEM E: (Ciągle obawiam się, jak wampiry mogły na to zareagować. Ostatecznie pozostaję zdobyczą/ofiarą i nie mam tu żadnej władzy. Jeśli zdecydują się zebrać przeciwko mnie, to jestem skończona.) E: (Mogliby nawet mi zakazać dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, a wtedy będzie po mnie.) E: (Będzie bezpieczniej, jeśli zacznę od dowiedzenia się czegoś na własną rękę, to potem będę miała większe pojęcie, o co pytać.) E: (Mam nadzieję, że nikt w zamian nie zacznie mi zadawać niezręcznych pytań... i mam nadzieję, że Beliath się o tym nie dowie.) E: Przeszedł mnie dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa i palcami znowu dotknęłam blizn. E:'' Tak... nie mogę się doczekać, aż będę miała przeciwko niemu coś, czym będę mogła się bronić.'' E: (Cóż, mogę zacząć moje poszukiwania podczas gdy tutaj jest ciągle tak miło i spokojnie!) cztery powyższe linijki są dokładnie takie same jak u Rafcia xD - przenosimy się do biblioteki - E: Ku mojej wielkiej uldze, Biblioteka była pusta, gdy ze zmysłami postawionymi w stan pełnej gotowości weszłam do środka. Gdy zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, to skrzypnęły tak głośno, że miałam ochotę krzyknąć. Byłam przekonana, że dało się to usłyszeć nawet na strychu. E: Ale nie odpowiedział temu nawet jeden najmniejszy odgłos i po paru sekundach udało mi się rozluźnić, i skoncentrować na powodzie, przez który tutaj przyszłam. E: (W porządku, oto jestem. Gdzie powinnam zacząć?) E: Półki sięgały aż do sufitu. Nie miałam pojęcia, czy książki były poukładane w jakimś porządku, więc zaczęłam je przeglądać, by się w tym zorientować. E: Niestety szybko się zniechęciłam. E: (To niemożliwe! Większość tych książek nawet nie jest w języku, który znam!) E: Łacina, greka, cyrylica... Czy to żart? Kto w ogóle gromadzi takie rzeczy? rozumiem, że Eloise jest nastolatką, ale to już jest ignorancja xD - nagle się ktoś odzywa, ale w przeciwieństwie do Eloise, my wiemy, że to Ethan - Et: Najpierw poprzedni właściciele. A po nich, wielki arystokratyczny snob. E: Nic nie powstrzymało przeszywającego krzyku, jaki wyrwał mi się z gardła, gdy ten drażniący głos trafił prosto do mojego ucha Ethan się zakradł do Eloise i szepnął jej słodko do uszka xD. Odwróciłam się, instynktownie uderzając przy tym mężczyznę. E: Moje mściwe pięści odbiły się od piersi Ethana, który stał przede mną z wielkim kpiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Et: Więc, teraz chcesz zgrywać mola książkowego, ale nie jesteś dostatecznie ciekawa, by się zanurzyć we wspaniałe zabytkowe klasyki? Wiesz, jeśli nie masz ani mięśni, ani mózgu, to sprawy mogą zacząć się komplikować. E: (Cholera...) - tu jest wybór między odszczeknięciem się mu, a cierpieniem w ciszy - E: Zastanawiam się, jak z tą postawą nieprzyjemnego dupka udało ci się nie zostać wykopanym z rezydencji i się tu zatrzymać. Et: Och, zadziorna mała myszka! Musimy cię tu zatrzymać! Więc, zaczęłaś się już rozgaszczać? E:'' Pomimo rozbawionego tonu jego głosu, coś w jego wzroku sprawiło, że przebiegł mnie zimny dreszcz w dół kręgosłupa i automatycznie zrobiłam krok w tył, przez co uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej.'' Et: Masz cięty język, ale słabe nerwy, co? E: Nie jestem naiwna. Jesteś jednym z tych, którzy mnie tu nie chcą, ale niekoniecznie musisz mnie atakować i próbować zmusić do wyjazdu. Et: Przyznaję, że chętnie wykazałbym się moją niesamowitą kreatywnością, ale Beliath nigdy nie lubił kłusowania w jego zwierzynie. I przestań mówić do mnie tak nadęcie, nie jestem taki stary jak Vladimir. E: Pozostałam czujna. Pozorna swoboda Ethana i jego spoufalanie się mnie przerażało. Co takiego ukrywał? E: I wtedy zaczęła mnie dręczyć inna wątpliwość. Jednak wahałam się, jak ją wyrazić. - tu jest wybór zapytać jak Ethan się zakradł i zapytać co on tu właściwie robi - WERSJA Z PYTANIEM, DLACZEGO BOHATERKA GO NIE SŁYSZAŁA: E: Ty... śledzisz mnie, czy co? Nawet nie słyszałam jak wchodzisz, jak to się stało? Et: Mieszkasz z wampirami i jesteś zdziwiona, że potrafimy oszukać twoje przeciętne, ludzkie zmysły? Powinnaś szybko się do tego przyzwyczaić, kochanie. Mimo że przyznaję, że twoja pozycja Kielicha niedługo powinna dać ci kilka bonusów... E: Co masz przez to na myśli? Et: Och, nic takiego, niedługo sama zobaczysz. E: (Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę radość, z jaką to powiedział to albo kłamie, żeby mnie zdenerwować, albo... Na razie wolę nie myśleć o tej drugiej opcji.) '- dalej dla obu wersji tak samo ' '-' WERSJA Z PYTANIEM, CO TU ROBI: E: To zabawne. Nie spodziewałam się... spotkać cię tutaj. Et: Och, naprawdę? To ciągle mój dom, tak samo jak ich. E: Może, ale niespecjalnie pasujesz do osób, które lubią zagrzebywać się w książkach. Et: Och, mówisz tak, ponieważ wyglądam na kogoś zbyt fajnego, by się kłopotać otwieraniem książek? To moja siła, kochanie. Mam mięśnie ORAZ mózg. tu parsknęłam, to mu wyszło xD E: (Miej litość!) '- dalej dla obu wersji tak samo -' E: (Czy on zamierzał w ogóle wyjść? Kiedy zostawi mnie tu samą? Jeśli nawet Ethan tu bywa, to można się spodziewać, że inni też tu przychodzą w takim czy innym czasie.) Et: Z pewnością spieszno ci, by zobaczyć jak stąd wychodzę. Wkradłaś się tutaj jak złodziej... może zamierzałaś zabrać kilka z naszych książek bez pozwolenia? E: Ja... Oczywiście, że nie! I poza tym, jestem uprawniona, żeby tu przyjść i popatrzyć na książki, czyż nie? Et: Och, oczywiście. Nawet jeśli większość z nich nie jest dla ciebie. E: Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem aż tak głupia? E: (Świetnie, przyszłam tu po informacje, a skończyłam ze wstrętnym wampirem i Biblioteką pełną nieczytelnych książek.) Et: Niekoniecznie głupia, ale bez wątpienia nie do końca bystra. No ale dawaj, zaimponuj mi twoją świetną znajomością chorwackiego, wybitnym polskim akcentem albo znajomością greckich filozofów, proszę bardzo... E: Jak to się stało, że macie tutaj takie książki? Spodziewałam się... czegoś innego. dlaczego nie macie tutaj kolekcjonerskiej edycji Zmierzchu?! To przecież podstawa! Et: A co myślałaś? Nawet jeśli nie wszyscy jesteśmy tacy starzy jak Aaron czy Beliath, to większość z nas żyła dostatecznie długo, by podróżować. Niemal nikt z nas nie jest stąd. Książki łączą nas z miejscami, z których pochodzimy. Nie mogąc zabrać naszego kraju ze sobą, możemy znaleźć go choć trochę na kartach książek. E: Uniosłam brwi. Nie spodziewałam się takiego stwierdzenia. Wyglądał na całkiem poważnego... ale jego drapieżny uśmiech szybko wrócił. Et: Ale ty, jak sądzę, nie trafiłaś tutaj z tęsknoty za swoim krajem, tylko przez to, że masz dość wampirów. Mam rację? - tu jest wybór jak zareagować - E: (W żadnym wypadku nie zamierza mnie tu zostawić samej, więc jaki jest sens dalej kluczyć? Tak jakby to mogło cokolwiek zmienić...) E: No i? Nie możecie być aż tak tajemniczy, gdzieś musi być coś, co mnie oświeci choć trochę o tej cholernej więzi, o której nikt nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. Et: Och, więc to tak. Więc pierwsza wykonujesz ruch... Jeśli Beliath to odkryje, to będzie miał niespodziankę. E: (Czy doniesie na mnie Beliathowi?!) E: Nie byłam pewna, czy to wszystko było aż tak poważne. Może jednak Beliath mógłby nieco się zdenerwować moim małym śledztwem i zawziętym zdobywaniem informacji bez pytania go o cokolwiek. Nie miałam pojęcia... i ten brak wiedzy doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa. E: Dlaczego Beliath miałby się przejąć?! Et: Och, po prostu myślę, że by się zdziwił, widząc, że mała myszka, którą chce trzymać w klatce, jest mniej spokojna niż to sobie wyobraża. Może gdyby to wiedział, to nie dałby się w to wszystko wmieszać. E: Dlaczego? Z tego co widziałam, to on nie ma w związku z tym żadnych niedogodności. Et: Ponieważ jest zbyt dumny, żeby zdać sobie z tego sprawę. Jesteś jego Kielichem. Beliath może i jest ode mnie starszy, ale ja w przeciwieństwie do niego, już to widziałem. Wiem, z czym się to wiąże. Gdybyś mnie wybrała, to nie jestem nawet w stanie wytłumaczyć, jak bardzo to byłoby irytujące! E: Żartujesz sobie? Dlaczego to miałby być dla ciebie problem, skoro miałbyś dostęp do krwi na życzenie? To jest moja rola, czyż nie? Et: Oczywiście, ale jest w tym wszystkim więcej, niż tylko to. Mądrala myśli, że to działa tylko w jedną stronę, a to błąd. Jesteście połączeni ze sobą i utknęliście w tym razem. Wasza więź będzie stawała się mocniejsza, będziecie dzielić ze sobą rzeczy, które na razie tylko możecie sobie wyobrazić. Et: Zażyłość sensie intymna bliskość z kobietą, to coś co oczywiście lubimy, ale nie w takim stopniu... E: Zabrakło mi słów wobec tych rzuconych mi w twarz z niepokojącą nonszalancją i bez żadnego filtra deklaracji. Ethan zdawał się nie przejmować reakcją innych albo tym, co mogliby pomyśleć o jego punkcie widzenia. E: Nie wiedziałam, czy Beliath zdenerwowałby się przez te jego rewelacje, ale ja... Wreszcie dostałam informacje, po które tu przyszłam. Daleko mi jeszcze było od zostania ekspertem w tym temacie, ale nagle przestałam się czuć taka bezbronna. E: Oświadczenie Ethana uczyniło mnie zamyśloną. Myślałam, że mogłam tylko poddać się tej więzi, ale najwyraźniej była w tym idea dzielenia się, a nawet idea władzy, którą mogłam nabyć... E: (Czy to znaczy... że ja też mogę mieć trochę władzy nad Beliathem? Była jakaś karta przetargowa?) E: (Muszę się nad tym zastanowić... w ciszy i spokoju.) Et: Zapomniałaś języka w gębie? Beliath chyba jeszcze go nie zużył, prawda? E: (W ciszy i spokoju i bez wścibskiego współlokatora kręcącego się w pobliżu.) E: Pójdę już, Ethan. Myślę, że na dzisiaj mi wystarczy. Et: Och, naprawdę? Mam nadzieję, że nie męczysz się tak szybko we wszystkim, Beliath mógłby być zawiedziony. E: (Jest obrzydliwy... Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wrócę do swojego pokoju.) E: (Dzięki bogu, nie wszyscy tacy są...) '- dalej dla obu wersji tak samo -' - docieramy do swojego pokoju, na szczęście nikogo nie spotykając po drodze - E: (Ciągle się zastanawiałam, czy ten pokój był wcześniej zamieszkały. Może przez moich rodziców? Albo nawet przeze mnie, gdy byłam mała?) E: (Tak czy inaczej będę miała mnóstwo czasu, by o tym pomyśleć, gdy wreszcie omówię problem z Beliathem. Myślę, że mam dość informacji, byśmy mogli rozmawiać jak równy z równym.) E: (Muszę stanowczo wyznaczyć granice. Jeśli nie będzie szans uniknąć ugryzienia, to nie zgodzę się, by to robił, gdy tylko będzie mu to pasowało. I muszę go nauczyć, że nie jestem jego rzeczą.) E: (Tej nocy się zastanowię, co zamierzam mu powiedzieć, a jutro pójdę i z nim o tym porozmawiam. W każdym razie sprawiał wrażenie, że miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty) pada idiom, który dosłownie oznacza, że Beliath ma inną rybkę do usmażenia :D E: (Zastanawiam się, czy był w Miasteczku zeszłej nocy, by podrywać inne kobiety...) E: (Och, w sumie to mnie to nie obchodzi. Mam już dostatecznie dużo do załatwienia w związku z moją własną sytuacją. Inne sprawy Beliatha nie są moim problemem.) - ekran się zaciemnia - E: (Mam nadzieję, że odrobina snu pomoże się wygoić moim ranom na szyi... Nadal dość mocno bolą.) to się narozkminiała nad tym co jutro powie... - znowu widzimy swój pokój, jest ciemno - E: Ciągle było ciemno, gdy ponownie otworzyłam oczy. Niemniej jednak czułam się wypoczęta i księżyc zmienił swoje miejsce na niebie. Minęło dopiero parę dni, ale dziwnie mi było nie widzieć słonecznego światła i budzić się w takiej samej ciemności jak w chwili, gdy kładłam się spać. brzmi jakby w świecie gry po prostu zaczęła się jesień E: (Cholera, mam nadzieję, że ta cała transformacja nie oznacza, że stałam się półwampirem!) E: (No to mam kolejne pytanie do zadania. Pójdę teraz pod prysznic, by nabrać więcej energii... przed konfrontacją z Beliathem.) - wychodzimy na korytarz - E: (Rezydencja jest cicha tak jak wczoraj... Musiałam wstać jako pierwsza. A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.) E: Od kiedy Beliath nie oprowadził mnie po reszcie rezydencji, obawiałam się, że nie znajdę łazienki, w której byłabym sama, ale na szczęście jedna znajdowała się po drugiej stronie korytarza, na który wychodził mój pokój. E: (Nie zamyka się jednak... Muszę poprosić o klucz.) - wchodzimy do łazienki - E: (Naprawdę podoba mi się ta łazienka... To miła odmiana po wspólnych prysznicach czy współdzielonej łazience na półpiętrze.) E:'' Mimo wszystko nie odważyłam się spędzić zbyt wiele czasu w wannie. Za bardzo się obawiałam, że ktoś mi tu wejdzie, a poza tym wiedziałam, że nie uda mi się zrelaksować.'' E: (W porządku, szybka kąpiel, powtórzę sobie w głowie, co zamierzam powiedzieć, a potem pójdę to załatwić.) - wychodzimy na korytarz przy naszym pokoju - E: (Pobiegłam, trzymając kciuki, żeby jeszcze nikt nie wstał.) E: Niczego nie słyszałam. Choć wiedziałam, że Raphael prawdopodobnie niedługo wstanie. Pobiegłam do pokoju Beliatha. - przenosimy się do korytarza na górze - E: (Oddychaj. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Nie zje mnie,) E: (... albo w sumie... może zjeść.) E: (Ugh, wystarczy! Po prostu zapukam!) E: Wzięłam głęboki wdech i uniosłam dłoń, czując przy tym, jak żołądek mi się ścisnął. Patrzyłam na drzwi przez długi czas. E: Moja dłoń wisiała w powietrzu, gotowa by zapukać. Zżerał mnie strach. Czułam się, jakbym zebrała dość informacji, by ustalić granice z Beliathem i poprawić moje życie tutaj... biorąc pod uwagę, że na ten moment, nie mogłam stąd uciec. E: Ale musiałam poczekać i zobaczyć... reakcję mojego strażnika więziennego. E: (Cholera, wystarczy tego! Na raz, dwa...) E: Na trzy drzwi się otworzyły. chyba dostałabym zawału xD - pojawia się Beliath - E: Beliath stał przede mną z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. E: (Oczywiście.) E: (Na szczęście był ubrany.) B: Dobry wieczór, kochanie! Już wstałaś? Tak się spieszyłaś, by mnie zobaczyć, że nawet nie mogłaś poczekać, aż wstanę? - tu jest wybór jak bardzo poważnie odpowiemy na to przywitanie - E: Oczywiście. Wiesz, że czekając, aż cię zobaczę, płonęłam z niecierpliwości i pragnienia. E: Myślałam o tym dzień i noc, i wiem, że czujesz się tak samo. żart byłby śmieszniejszy, gdyby Eloise poprzestała na jednej linijce, no ale przecież PA samo się nie wyklika B: Wyczuwam nutę sarkazmu w twoim głosie, kochanie, ale jeśli się mylę, to musisz mi opowiedzieć trochę więcej o tym, co sobie wyobrażałaś... czy to dlatego jesteś tutaj? rozmowy i już jest 1:0 dla niego XD E: Szczerze, jakby ktoś mógł się nabijać z twojej niesamowitej charyzmy. Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do kobiet, które ci się opierają, co? B: Och, jeśli chcesz wziąć udział w takim rodzaju gry, to może się zrobić interesująco, ale nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie. E: Tak właściwie to mam do ciebie parę pytań i rzeczy, których chciałabym się od ciebie dowiedzieć. B: I to wszystko? Jakiego typu rzeczy? E: Tego typu, który dotyczy istniejącej między nami więzi i tego jak powinniśmy sobie z tym poradzić. B: "My" powinniśmy? E: Uniosłam brew. W jego głosie nie było żadnej groźby. Jego kpiący uśmieszek jasno sygnalizował, co o tym myślał. E: (Nie mogłam się zniechęcić.) E: Tak, my. Oboje dzielimy tę więź... Myślę, że powinnam też móc się wypowiedzieć, ty tak nie sądzisz? B: Cóż, co ty wiesz. Może być ciekawie usłyszeć, co myślisz, że wiesz. Ale nie stój tak, kochanie... chodź do środka. E: Zamarłam. Poważnie, to brzmiało jak pułapka. E: (W co ja właśnie zamierzam się wpakować?) - tutaj jest wybór, w jaki sposób spróbujemy się od tego wykręcić xD - E: Hmm, to miłe, ale nie chcę ci przeszkadzać. Tutaj jest w porządku, czyż nie? B: Czy sama przed chwilą nie powiedziałaś, kochanie, że to ważne? Będzie nam o wiele lepiej w środku, z dala od podsłuchujących. Więc, chodź do środka, obiecuję, że będę się zachowywał sensie przyzwoicie E: Beliath sprawiał wrażenie całkiem rozbawionego tą obietnicą, przez co zrobiłam się tylko bardziej nieufna, ale lepiej zachować siły na prawdziwą bitwę... E: W porządku, niech będzie, ale nie na długo, dobrze? B: Jak chcesz. Mogę się trzymać/powstrzymywać tak długo jak zechcesz... E: (Fuj...) - wchodzimy do pokoju Beliatha - E: (Wow, nie spodziewałam się... czegoś takiego.) blady facet, w boleśnie białych ubraniach, mieszka w biało-czarnym pokoju... jezu, osoba odpowiedzialna za te decyzje powinna dostać dziesięcioletni sądowy zakaz decydowania o czymkolwiek; moje biedne oczy E: Ten pokój nie miał nic wspólnego z resztą rezydencji. To było niebo nowoczesności w tym zabytkowym miejscu. E: Ale gdy tylko weszłam, to od razu zrozumiałam, że popełniłam błąd. Intymność tego miejsca wywoływała u mnie dyskomfort, a Beliath był tutaj w swoim żywiole. Zachowywał się jak pan domu, gdy tak stał spokojnie na środku pokoju i patrzył się na mnie ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami, i uśmiechem na ustach. E: Dałam mu przewagę, której w szczególności chciałam go pozbawić. tu mówi o daniu mu "klucza", ale imo to właśnie taka metafora przewagi, która tak sobie brzmi po polsku... w sumie po angielsku też średnio pasuje do reszty wypowiedzi bohaterki, kek E: (W moim najlepszym interesie było to, żebym od tego momentu grała mądrzejszą.) zachowywała się mądrzej, nie jestem pewna, czy Eloise chce tylko udawać, czy rzeczywiście planuje zmądrzeć w ciągu najbliższych paru minut xD B: No to jesteśmy tutaj, sami. Zamieniam się w słuch. E: (W porządku... dalej... weź głęboki wdech... i podejmij decyzję.) E: Beliath, dokonałam małych... poszukiwań, w sprawie więzi, która jest między nami. I o ile rozumiem, jestem do ciebie całkowicie przywiązana. Muszę cię karmić, ale to nie przyznaje ci szczególnej władzy nade mną. Przynajmniej nie z mojego punktu widzenia. E: Jestem osobą. Osobą, która nie wybrała sobie tego, co się dzieje i która nie zamierza się poddać tej sytuacji, jak zapewne już się tego domyśliłeś. E: (Moment krytyczny/kulminacyjny...) E: Nie chcę, żebyś mnie gryzł, kiedy tylko będziesz miał na to ochotę. Nie chcę, żebyś się narzucał i decydował o wszystkim na podstawie tego, co chcesz. Nie jesteś sam. Jesteśmy we dwójkę. Chciałabym, żebyś to sobie uświadomił. E: Wreszcie przerwałam, nie mając już tchu. Powiedziałam wszystko na raz, praktycznie na jednym wdechu. E: Niespodziewanie wampir mi nie przerwał. Myślałam, że będę musiała ostro walczyć i bronić mojej propozycji punkt po punkcie. E: Zamiast tego, gdy przedstawiłam swoje podejście, zobaczyłam blask w oczach Beliatha. chyba lepiej by było, żeby się jednak z nią kłócił E: Blask, który mi się nie podobał. Ani trochę. B: Dobrze. To teraz mnie posłuchaj. Mam propozycję, myszko. E: Poczułam się zaalarmowana. Nie mogłam mu pozwolić na ustalanie reguł... Nie mogłam mu pozwolić na rzucenie kością. E: Co masz na myśli? B: Nie chcesz, żebym cię gryzł bez ostrzeżenia? Chcesz być ze mną na równi i mieć swój głos? E: Tak jak w alejce, tak teraz Beliath podszedł niebezpiecznie blisko mnie. Znowu instynktownie się cofałam, starając się zachować dystans, aż uderzyłam w coś w twardego. W ścianę. E: Zostałam uwięziona/złapana. Znowu. mawiają, do trzech razy sztuka... B: Chciałbym zasugerować małą grę, by to wszystko ustalić. Grę, w której decydująca będzie szybkość twoich krótkich nóżek. W której będziesz musiała być bystrzejsza ode mnie. Przynajmniej tyle możesz zrobić, jeśli mam się zgodzić, by cię posłuchać. E: Beliath znowu był bardzo blisko mnie, ale tym razem mnie nie dotykał. Nie musiał. Sama jego obecność sprawiała, że oddychałam szybciej i ściskał mi się żołądek. Bez wysiłku nade mną dominował, oglądając mnie od stóp do głów, więcej niż raz zatrzymując wzrok na mojej twarzy, tak jakby oceniał moją wielkość. E: Nigdy nie widziałam go z takim uśmiechem. B: Opuścisz ten pokój i masz parę minut, żeby się przede mną ukryć. Znajdź dziurę, by się w niej schować tak, żebym nie mógł cię dosięgnąć czy znaleźć... I jeśli po dziesięciu minutach nie znajdę cię, albo uda ci się wrócić do swojego pokoju bez zostania przyłapaną przeze mnie... E: (Nie. Nie. Nie może mówić poważnie. Wcale nie proponuje postawienie takiej stawki... w grze w chowanego?!) B: Wtedy cię posłucham. Jeśli chcesz tańczyć z kotami, udowodnij, że jesteś od nich mądrzejsza koty wyciągają jedzenie z miski i jedzą na podłodze, nie czuję potrzeby udowadniania im, że jestem od nich mądrzejsza. Inaczej cię znajdę. E: Przejechał palcem w dół mojej szyi, od ucha do krzywizny mojego gardła. Jego palec przesunął się powoli po niedawno zagojonych ranach, które zostawiły jego kły. Jego uśmiech stał się szerszy. B: ... i będę sobie serwował łyki twojej krwi tak często, jak będę chciał, ponieważ to co mi powiedziano, jest prawdą - krew Kielicha smakuje... niesamowicie. E: Powiedział to, krótko przygryzając wargę i ani na chwilę nie odrywając oczu od moich. Przez chwilę znowu przelotnie zobaczyłam jego kły. E: Czułam się, jakby mój żołądek był pełen płynnego metalu. E: (Nie może być. To jest dokładnie to, czego miałam się wystrzegać...) - tu jest wybór, jak mamy zareagować - E: (Nie ma mowy, żebym pozwoliła mu to zrobić po swojemu! To szalone!) E: Beliath, to nie jest to, co miałam na myśli! nie możemy tego ustalić w taki sposób, to niedorzeczne! To nie jest gra, to jest na poważnie! B: Wy, ludzie, macie takie powiedzenie, które bardzo lubię. "Mój dom, moje zasady". I jesteś teraz w moim domu. E: (Nieprawda! To mój dom!) B: Nie ma żadnego targowania się, odmawiania czy szukania kompromisów. To twoja jedyna szansa w tych specyficznych warunkach. W przeciwnym razie będę sobie dogadzał, kiedy będę miał na to ochotę. Jesteś moim Kielichem i tak to już jest. E: Nie możesz tego zrobić!! Nie jestem... B: Nawet jeśli bardzo miło się na ciebie patrzy, to muszę przyznać, że przede wszystkim jesteś doskonałą racją żywnościową, a to najbardziej się dla mnie liczy. E: Beliath położył dłoń na moim biodrze, a jego długie czarne włosy otarły się o mnie, gdy spojrzał w dół na mnie. Jego ciało wydzielało odurzający zapach, z którego nie zdawałam sobie sprawy aż do teraz... to przyciągało wszystkie moje zmysły. końcówce tej linijki autentycznie przewróciłam oczami E: Fala ciepła rozeszła się po moim ciele/moich członkach, ale nie potrafiłam określić jej źródła. Niemniej jednak zacisnęłam zęby, po czym otworzyłam usta, żeby zaprotestować i się bronić. dobrze widzicie, Eloise najpierw zacisnęła zęby, a potem otworzyła usta B: Już, biegnij, myszko. Kot daje ci fory, zanim wyruszy, by cię znaleźć. I jeśli go dobrze go zabawisz... to może sprawi ci małą niespodziankę. E: Dłonią odgarnął mi włosy z czoła. Sekundę później poczułam na nim jego usta, przez co skamieniałam. Po tym posłał mi szeroki uśmiech, cofnął się o krok i otworzył drzwi na oścież. B: Zaczyna się odliczanie. Jeśli nie wyjdziesz przez te drzwi, to już teraz wezmę moją należność. Dalej... biegnij. E: (To się nie dzieje...) - tu jest wybór, jak mamy się zachować - E: Nie, nie chcę tego załatwiać w taki sposób. Musi być inne rozwiązanie, możesz być rozsądny. B: Jesteś zachwycająca, gdy tak bardzo się opierasz, ale już dostałaś swoją odpowiedź, kochanie. E: (Jak mogłam pozwolić sytuacji tak bardzo się wymknąć spod mojej kontroli?) E: Nie miałam jednak czasu się zastanawiać. Kątem oka zobaczyłam, jak Beliath poruszył się, by zamknąć drzwi. E: Jeśli nie wyjdę, to stracę moją jedyną szansę. E: (Już nie miałam wyboru. Musiała wyjść! Szybko!) - wychodzimy na korytarz - E: Wypadłam na korytarz jak kula armatnia. Mój umysł płonął. Przed zamknięciem drzwi słyszałam za sobą zachwycony śmiech Beliatha. To wcale nie jest tak, jak to sobie zaplanowałam. Ani trochę! E: Sytuacja była o wiele gorsza niż na początku i miałam tylko jedno wyjście, żeby uratować swoją skórę! Muszę go pokonać w jego własnej grze i na dodatek na jego terenie/warunkach! - idziemy do następnego korytarza - E: (Nienawidzę go, brzydzę się nim! Nawet nie znałam całej rezydencji! Gdzie mogłabym pójść?! Gdzie jest najlepsze miejsce, by się przed nim schować? Nie mam za dużo czasu, muszę się szybko zdecydować!) - tu jest wybór, czy idziemy na górne piętra szukać pomocy u innych wampirów, czy idziemy na parter - E: (Nie ma sensu szukać pomocy na górze, to najprawdopodobniej tylko pogorszyłoby sytuację. Muszę sama się wyplątać z tego bałaganu i pokonać Beliatha w jego własnej grze.) E: (Lepiej znam parter, lepiej jeśli pójdę tam i zdecyduję co dalej!) E: (Tylko dziesięć minut... Nie mogę zmarnować ani sekundy.) - kręcimy się po parterze, wchodzimy do saloniku - E: W pokoju, w którym obudziłam się parę dni temu panował nieprzenikniony spokój. Tak biegałam tutaj po pokojach, że zastanawiałam się, jak pozostali mogą spać. E: Nic nie wskazywało mi drogi do ogrodu, ale nie mogłam pozwolić ogarnąć się panice. Musiałam zachować spokój i ograniczyć kontrolę Beliatha nade mną. tutaj takie małe "wut?", ale w końcu sobie przypomniałam, że na tej ścieżce Eloise jeszcze nie trafiła do ogrodu inaczej jak przez okno xDnie, zaraz, przecież początek chaptera jest w ogrodzie... co prawda tam szła inną drogą... więc dlaczego teraz pobiegła inaczej? XD wtf? E: (Uspokój się...) E: (Myśl o ogrodzie... o samotności, o kwiatach, o spokoju nocy. Nie może ci tego odebrać sensie Beliath) E: Mimo wszystko pozostałam zdenerwowana. Wiedziałam, że moje opanowanie wisiało na włosku i zależało od tych drzwi, których jeszcze nie otworzyłam. To była z pewnością moja ostatnia szansa. Byłam przerażona myślą, że wracając do holu mogłabym wpaść na Beliatha. E: (Niech te będą właściwe sensie drzwi. Proszę.) - przechodzimy do kuchni - E: (Czy to... kuchnia?) E: To miejsce, w przeciwieństwie do reszty rezydencji, wyglądało na opuszczone, ale to było obecnie moje najmniejsze zmartwienie. E: Są tutaj francuskie drzwi i wychodzą na ogród! E: (Dzięki bogu... wyjdę przez francuskie drzwi, znajdę wyjście z ogrodu i będę biegła przez las w tym całym czasie jaki mi został.) E: (Oby nic innego się tam nie ukrywało...) - wychodzimy do ogrodu - E: Zaczęłam biec jak tylko wyszłam na zewnątrz. Panika znowu zaczęła wygrywać, jak tylko sobie uświadomiłam, że kończył mi się czas. Już więcej nie słyszałam głosu Beliatha, ale jeszcze jak długo? chyba jest scenariuszowy fail, bo jak się wybiera pójście na górę, to faktycznie słyszy się w głowie głos Beliatha, ale po wyborze parteru nic takiego się nie dzieje, więc w tym wypadku wspomnienie o słyszeniu głosu Belki jest bez sensu E: (Już prawie... brama... kwiaty...) E:'' Paliły mnie płuca, bolały mnie nogi i chrypiałam oddychając.'' E: Biegłam prosto przez ogród, modląc się, by Beliath nie mógł mnie już wykryć, by mój strach i panika nie otworzyły mu drogi do mojego umysłu. Miałam nadzieję, że pójdzie w kierunku drogi z rezydencji, a nie w kierunku ogrodu, gdzie nie widział mnie wcześniej. E: Miałam wrażenie, że nadal słyszałam jego głos w uszach, w mojej głowie... i w zamian za to adrenalina dodała mi skrzydeł. E: (Las jest gęsty, powinno mi się udać zgubić w nim Beliatha!) E: To była jedyna nadzieja, której mogłam się trzymać. Ale nadal musiałam stąd uciec. Zatrzymałam się, by się rozejrzeć i rozeznać w całkowicie opuszczonym ogrodzie i w murze, który go otaczał. E: (Musi gdzieś tu być brama... czy wyjście... Nie może być całkowicie zamknięty...) E: Mogłabym się wspiąć po murze, ale moje buty były nieodpowiednie do takiej ucieczki, więc najprawdopodobniej tylko zmarnowałabym czas. W ostateczności... E: (Sprawdzę tam z tyłu i jeśli nie będzie żadnego wyjścia, to wespnę się po murze. To czas, bym się uwolniła. Nie mogłam się dłużej wahać.) E: Złapałam oddech. Byłam zdeterminowana. I już więcej nie słyszałam głosu Beliatha. która nie miałaby sceny ze słyszeniem w głowie głosu Beliatha pewnie by teraz siedziała i się zastanawiała, o co chodzi Eloise; haniebne niedopatrzenie E: Nabrałam rozpędu i, mocno zdeterminowana do ucieczki przez las, skoczyłam i pobiegłam między kwietnikami. E: Doznałam nagłego szoku, który był jakbym uderzyła głową w szybę. Oszołomiona i skonfundowana zachwiałam się, próbując znaleźć oparcie. E: (Co do... Co się teraz dzieje? Czuję się chora... To nie czas na to!) to się spodziewałam, że Beliath szybciej użyje swojej mocy E: Ale gdy zaczęłam od nowa, tym razem poczułam to mocne uderzenie w kolanach. Wyrwał mi się okrzyk paniki i bezradności, gdy gwałtownie upadłam na ziemię. E: W szoku przeczołgałam się parę metrów, aż w końcu się zatrzymałam w środku wielkiego kwietnika. E: (Ugh... głowia mnie boli... boli tak bardzo, że czuję, że zaraz mogę zwymiotować...) E: (Co mi się stało tym razem?) E: Analizowałam szybko sytuację, leżąc na plecach i patrząc na nocne niebo. Byłam sparaliżowana, niezdolna do ruszenia się. Odpowiedź natychmiast napełniła mój umysł czystą wściekłością. E: To jego sprawka. Wiedziałam. To może być tylko on. On... i nasza więź... ta cholerna więź. E: Do jakiego stopnia byliśmy związani? Do jakiego stopnia mógł przejmować nade mną kontrolę? E: Znowu spróbowałam się ruszyć, usiąść, a potem po prostu ruszyć kończynami... ale na próżno. E: (To nie może być prawda...) E: (Byłam tak blisko... Mogłam uciec! Mogłam to zrobić. Mogłam wygrać!) E: Ale byłam tutaj. Rozciągnięta między kwiatami, zanurzona w ich zapachu i obrazach, które zaczęły do mnie wracać... obrazach, które wolałabym zapomnieć. To na chwilę wymazało Beliatha z moich myśli. E: (To miejsce... Na litość boską...) E: (Byłam tutaj rozciągnięta. Leżałam w tych kwiatach.) E: (To tutaj umierałam.) wielki ogród, a Eloise z uporem maniaka na obu ścieżkach zupełnie przypadkowo wraca do tego miejsca... tylko tak właściwie to co ona tam teraz robi, skoro umierała po wypadnięciu z okna rezydencji, a teraz biegła po ogrodzie i szukała w murze bramy do lasu... pomyliły się jej mury ze ścianą rezydencji? Ivan wyrzucił ją tak mocno, że spadła x metrów od rezydencji? nikt w Beemoovie nie zadał sobie takich pytań? E: (Nadal jestem martwa. To nie ma znaczenia, że mnie "uratował". To i tak, jakby pozostawiono mnie na śmierć. Jestem do niego przywiązana do końca mojego życia... Moje życie już więcej nie jest moje. E: Tym razem, pomimo mojej determinacji i wściekłości, nie mogłam powstrzymać łez. Tonęłam. To było za dużo. Moje wspomnienia, strach, pogoń, zachowanie Beliatha, to co mnie czekało... Płakałam. Płakałam tymi wszystkimi łzami, które powstrzymywałam od kiedy obudziłam się samotna, bezbronna i bezradna. E: Kilka chwil później pojawił się nade mną cień, zasłaniający światło księżyca. E: Beliath... B: Więc dobrze, moja myszko... To był niezły wyścig. E: Zazgrzytałam zębami. Łzy zamazały moje widzenie, przez co nie mogłam zobaczyć jego wyrazu twarzy. Nie chciałam dać się oszukać zaskakującą delikatnością, jaką nagle usłyszałam w jego głosie. - tu jest wybór jak się zachować - E: W porządku, Beliath... dostałam to, na co zasłużyłam, prawda? Chciałam złamać twoje zasady, ominąć je. Przegrałam. E: (Nie mogłam już tego znieść...) E: (Wolałabym być bardziej krzywdząca. Silniejsza. Agresywniejsza.) E: (Ale dłużej już nie dawałam rady. Nie mogłam już dłużej walczyć. Jaki był sens? Skoro Beliath miał takie moce... Co mogłabym z tym zrobić? Na obecną chwilę byłam tak słaba, że nie mogłam nawet unieść ręki, żeby otrzeć łzy.) E: (Usłyszałam szelest materiału i twarz Beliatha znalazła się bliżej. Przyklęknął obok mnie.) B: Ogród... Nie pomyślałbym, że będziesz chciała pójść tą drogą. Sądziłem, że będziesz walczyć, opierać mi się, ale nie tak. To było... mądre. E: Kolejny szeleszczący dźwięk. Rozejrzałam się. Beliath usiadł bardzo blisko mnie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Jego jasne oczy przyglądały mi się w zupełnie inny sposób. Ten raz sprawiał wrażenie... troskliwego. Spokojnego... E: Normalnego. B: Gdyby nie te moce, twój plan mógłby się naprawdę udać. Zamierzałaś mnie zgubić w lesie, prawda? Miałabyś wiele miejsc do ukrycia się i ze zbliżającym się świtem, musiałbym uciec... a zwycięstwo należałoby do ciebie. - tu jest wybór - E: Czy to ta więź między nami znowu mnie powstrzymała? Dlaczego? Co takiego spieprzyłam? Czy to dlatego, że chciałam "oszukać"? Złamać twoje zasady? E: (Te same stare moce, jak zawsze.) brzmi, jakby Eloise już enty raz została zatrzymana w podobny sposób i to już się stało czymś w rodzaju codziennej rutyny xD B: To część tego, ale muszę ci powiedzieć jedną rzecz. Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się, że spróbujesz i wyciągniesz asa z rękawa, kochanie. E: Zaśmiałam się gorzko. Więcej aluzji do gier? E: No i? Mówią, że dobry oszust to taki, który nie daje się złapać. Dla mnie to porażka. B: Może. Ale sądziłem, że mierzę się z głupiutką dziewczynką eskortowaną przez gracza. Nie... z pełnoprawnym graczem. poszukałam sobie w google, co Beliath może mieć tu na myśli, to mi wypluło, że może chodzić o tę dziecięcą eskortę, z którą piłkarze wchodzą na boisko przed meczem, ale nie jestem pewna xD E: Ton jego głosu zbił mnie z tropu. W jego stwierdzeniu wydawało mi się, że słyszałam coś jakby... respekt. E: Nawet jeśli... Ciągle jestem daleka od zwycięstwa... B: Twoja determinacja do ucieczki sprawiła, że przegrałaś. Nie mogłem cię już usłyszeć, ale wiedziałem, że odchodzisz. Domyśliłem się, co zamierzasz zrobić. E: Ale ostatnim razem, gdy odeszłam, też chciałam uciec. B: Tak, wyczułem to. Tak jak twoją bezsilność. Pozwoliłem ci uciec, bo czułem twoją rozpacz i wiedziałem, że uciekając nie narażałaś się na nic. Ale tym razem była inna stawka. ugryź już ją i kończmy to E: Przełknęłam ślinę. Kolejny łańcuch. Jeszcze trochę mniej wolności. Czy respekt, który myślałam, że wykryłam, był prawdziwy? E: Czy to miało mnie zmotywować, żebym dalej walczyła? E:'' Nawet jeśli miało... to czy ciągle miałam siłę?'' E: Czekałam, aż Beliath będzie mówił dalej, przez co przez parę chwil towarzyszył nam tylko szelest wiatru i liści. Wampir ciągle siedział obok mojego ciała na ziemi, otoczonego przez te intensywnie pachnące białe kwiaty. E: Razem z kwiatami zaczęłam czuć zapach Beliatha. Łzy stopniowo wysychały na moich policzkach. Uniosłam dłoń, by je wytrzeć. Mogłam znowu się ruszać. E: Ale po co? Poddawanie się nie pasowało do mojego charakteru. Przetrwałam tyle od dzieciństwa dzięki temu, że nigdy nie rezygnowałam. E: Czy naprawdę do tego doszło? Czy udało się Beliathowi mi to odebrać? Jego władza nad moim życiem była tak wielka, tak kompletna, że po raz pierwszy pokusa zatrzymania tego wszystkiego wsiąknęła we mnie jak trucizna. E: Jednak w mojej głowie zaczęło się kształtować pytanie. E:'' Może prawdziwą porażką było poddanie się rozpaczy i niewalczenie przeciwko Beliathowi i jego władzy?'' B: Hej, wiesz co? - zrobiło się ciemno i dopiero dalej dowiadujemy się, że bohaterka zamknęła oczy - po przeczytaniu następnego zdania poświęciłam chwilę na zastanawianie się, co robię ze swoim życiem i jak ja to przetłumaczę. sigh [nadal się zastanawiam] E: Beliath przesunął palcami w dół po skórze mojego ramienia, pieszcząc ją. Kciukiem przejechał po wrażliwej skórze nadgarstka, gdzie kawałki szkła zostawiły ledwie widoczne blizny. Ujął moją dłoń i uniósł ją do ust. Jego wargi dotknęły delikatnych żył, które się odznaczały pod moją skórą. Nie ugryzł mnie. B: Może ciągle nie masz zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia. Może ciągle jesteś myszką. Ale myślę, że jesteś jednak kimś więcej. E: Otworzyłam ponownie oczy i nawiązałam z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Beliath nachylał się ku mnie, a jego twarz była blisko mojej. W jego wyrazie twarzy nie było już ani śladu po groźbie. B: Zamierzam zatwierdzić/ratyfikować twoje zwycięstwo, Eloise. B: Wygrałaś. Zgadzam się nie wykorzystywać cię i nie gryźć cię bez twojego pozwolenia. Zaczynając od tej nocy... ty decydujesz, jak daleko sprawy zajdą. E:'' Naprawdę będę decydować?'' E:'' Usta na mojej szczęce. Dłonie głaszczące moje ramiona.'' tłumacza w kącie E: Doświadczyłam tego w alejce. Moje plecy stykające się z zimną, wilgotną kamienną ścianą. W ciemności, opuszczeniu i strachu. E: Ale tym razem... było inaczej. Miałam władzę, mogłam go zatrzymać. Jeśli nie zmieni zdania. E: (I tym razem... powiedział do mnie po imieniu.) E: (Ale czy to naprawdę coś zmienia? Zostałam ostrzeżona. Beliath lubił się bawić. Moje "zwycięstwo", jeśli to naprawdę tym jest, jest słabe w porównaniu do niego... W porównaniu do tego, kim jest.) E: (Ale jeśli pozwolę tej szansie przejść koło nosa, to wiem, dokąd mnie to doprowadzi. I któregoś dnia... Beliath odbierze wszystko, kawałek po kawałku, za każdym razem trochę więcej. I już nic ze mnie nie zostanie.) E: A to nie wchodziło w grę. E: Tej nocy miałam władzę. Władzę wplątaną w grę Beliatha. Grę, której zasad nie kontrolowałam. Nie miałam też kłów czy pazurów, żeby się bronić. Miałam tylko determinację Undertale to wystarczało .'' Determinację, która zawsze mnie trzymała przy życiu.'' E: Teraz była pora, żebym rozstawiła swoje pionki i przeciwstawiła się mistrzowi gry. - tu jest wybór, co ma Eloise teraz zrobić - E: (Lubił inicjować kontakt, peszyć mnie, działać bez ostrzeżenia, bez spodziewania się odpowiedzi z mojej strony...) E: (Pomimo mojej determinacji, niemal z wahanem uniosłam dłoń, imitując gesty, których Beliath już użył na mnie. Jego czarne, grube włosy pod moimi palcami przetaczały się po mojej skórze, jakby żyły własnym życiem.) B: Ale co ty... E: Nie jesteś nieśmiały, prawda? Ciągle wydaje mi się, że pamiętam, jak wykonywałeś wcześniej ten ruch... i wtedy nie wydawał się nieprzyjemny. E: Przez chwilę w rysach twarzy Beliatha widziałam zaskoczenie. Ruszyłam pionkiem, którego nie widział. To był sekretny, podstępny ruch... ale zajęłam jedno z jego pól. Jak na to zareaguje? gąski do wybitnego stratega w kilkanaście linijek, mamy kolejny rekord E: Po kilku niekończących się sekundach dostałam swoją odpowiedź. E: Wampir się zaśmiał, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od odwzajemnienia go. E: To był tylko pierwszy ruch, ale wygrałam bitwę. E: Gdy jego zęby nacisnęły na moją szyję, moje ciało instynktownie się spięło, ale z tym poczułam coś jeszcze. Byłam... zaintrygowana. Nie musiałam znosić tego ugryzienia. Sprowokowałam je. B: Czy... pozwalasz mi na...? E: Nieświadomie skinęłam głową. Gdy jego zęby powoli przebiły moją skórę, gdy moja krew wypływała przez moją szyję... pozwoliłam tej dziwnej adrenalinie krążyć w moich żyłach bez powstrzymywania jej. E: Tym razem, leżąc w tym kwietniku, skąpana w świetle księżyca, coś zupełnie innego mogłam skojarzyć z zapachem krwi i kwiatów. ODCINEK Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach